Finnceline
by Silvia Guerra
Summary: Finn ya no es el chico de 13 años, ahora ya ha crecido y tiene 17, ha empezado a a sentir algunas emociones nuevas, una de ellas: 'el amor'... aunque el todavia no sabe que las siente por su mejor amiga, al igual que el, La vampiresa, Marceline, no sabe bien lo que siente. Lo descubriran juntos, no sin antes tener que pasar por muchos obstaculos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1**

-Hermanito…. ¿estas en casa?- dijo Jake entrando en la casa-fortaleza.

-Hey, Jake…. Hace días que no te veo- dijo el chico rubio de 17 años bajando las escaleras para saludar a su hermano

-¿Cómo te ha ido desde que me fui a vivir con arcoíris? – pregunto jake mientras dejaba una caja grande en el suelo.

-Pues, bien, ha sido algo aburrido, pero me entretengo jugando con B-MO o yendo de aventuras con Marcy…. Y yo…-

-Yo no conozco a Marcy, solo conozco a Marceline…. Picaron.- interrumpió Jake mientras golpeaba a Finn con su codo.

-¡Jake!...solo le digo asi de cariño- dijo finn totalmente rojo

-Ok… ok…. Me calmo, es solo que parece que te gusta….-

-¡No!... digo, Marceline y yo solo somos amigos, solo eso podemos ser- Finn entristeció.

-¡Bueno!... a lo que venia, toma- Decia Jake mientras le daba la caja a Finn.

-¿Qué es?- dijo muy entusiasmado.

-Abrelo-

-Okay- dijo finn abriendo la caja…. –oh… es un….-

-Traje- dijo Jake.

-traje…- repitió finn- y ¿para que, Jake?- pregunto.

-Para el baile de esta noche-

-¿Cuál baile?- pregunto Finn

-el de la Dulce Princesa- contesto Jake.

-Ah, ese, no voy a ir-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Jake.

-Son muy aburridos, no pasa nada divertido-

-Entonces, invita a Marceline.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Conozco a Marceline, ella no querria ir a ese baile, y menos conmigo- replico Finn.

-Pues ahora la invitas, de todas manera es obligatorio que vayas tu y con pareja- ladro Jake.

-okay…. Lo hare, pero no la besare ni nada… es solo…. Mi…. Amiga- replico.

-Bueno, me voy, invitas a Marceline y te preparas para el baile de esta noche- ordeno Jake.

Finn, en cuanto perdió a Jake de vista, salió hacia la casa de Marceline pensando que decirle. Cuando llego toco a la puerta muy nervioso. Marceline abrió.

-Hey, Finn, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto marceline, contenta de que su amigo estuviera ahí.

-Bueno, Marcy…. Hoy…. En la noche…. Pues… la Dulce Princesa- tartamudeo Finn.

-Finn… no balbucees, dilo ya…. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo marceline seria.

-¿quieres ir al Baile de la dulce princesa conmigo? – grito Finn. Marceline solo rio a carcajadas. Finn, al oir la risa de Marceline, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera!... aun no te digo mi respuesta- dijo marceline tomando el brazo de Finn haciendo que regresara.

-Pero…. Pe-pero, te reíste, y yo…- tartamudeo Finn.

-Finn, si quiero ir contigo….. digo, recibi una invitación, no iba a ir, pero contigo seria divertido… entonces ¿te veo en la noche?- dijo marceline.

-Cla-claro, Marcy- dijo Finn ruborizado. Estaba a punto de irse.

-Espera, Finn.- lo paro marceline.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sin lengua…..-Dijo la vampireza entre carcajadas.

-Sin lengua- repitió Finn.

Finn regreso a su casa, se baño y se tiro en su cama mirando al techo.

-Saldre con Marceline- pensó

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- pensó al sentir su pecho. - ¡Demonios!... no puedo sentir esto por Marceline- dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y la ponía en su cara- ella es…. Perfecta, jamás le interesaría un simple humano como yo-

Finn se empezó a cambiar con el traje que le había traido Jake. Se miro al espejo y se arreglo la corbata de moño, se puso su gorro y solo se quedo ahí parado.

-Ahora voy por Marceline- se dijo a si mismo. Tomo la mascara que le había dado Jake y se dirigió hacia la casa de Marceline.

Cuando llego toco la puerta.

-Pasa, Finn- oyó que grito Marceline.

El entro y espero a lado del sillón en el cual no podía sentarse por lo duro que era.

-Quiero que me digas que opinas- dijo Marceline mientras bajaba.

Ella lucia un vestido Rojo sin tirantes que tenia un cinturón dorado que separaba el vestido en dos, traía guantes blancos y la mascara en mano.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Marceline ruborizada.

Finn solo se le quedaba viendo.

-Lo sabia, me veo ridícula, mejor me quito el vestido y….-

-No, Marceline , te ves hermosa….- la interrumpió Finn.

-¿en-enserio? Gra-gracias, Finn- dijo Marceline.

Ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos sin darse cuenta, cuando notaron lo que estaban haciendo ambos se voltearon totalmente rojos de la vergüenza.

-Esto… ¿ya nos vamos, mi Lady?- dijo Finn tendiéndole el brazo a Marceline para que lo tomara.

-Claro….- Marceline tomo el brazo de Finn y salieron dirijiendose al Dulce Reino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1**

-Hermanito…. ¿estas en casa?- dijo Jake entrando en la casa-fortaleza.

-Hey, Jake…. Hace días que no te veo- dijo el chico rubio de 17 años bajando las escaleras para saludar a su hermano

-¿Cómo te ha ido desde que me fui a vivir con arcoíris? – pregunto jake mientras dejaba una caja grande en el suelo.

-Pues, bien, ha sido algo aburrido, pero me entretengo jugando con B-MO o yendo de aventuras con Marcy…. Y yo…-

-Yo no conozco a Marcy, solo conozco a Marceline…. Picaron.- interrumpió Jake mientras golpeaba a Finn con su codo.

-¡Jake!...solo le digo asi de cariño- dijo finn totalmente rojo

-Ok… ok…. Me calmo, es solo que parece que te gusta….-

-¡No!... digo, Marceline y yo solo somos amigos, solo eso podemos ser- Finn entristeció.

-¡Bueno!... a lo que venia, toma- Decia Jake mientras le daba la caja a Finn.

-¿Qué es?- dijo muy entusiasmado.

-Abrelo-

-Okay- dijo finn abriendo la caja…. –oh… es un….-

-Traje- dijo Jake.

-traje…- repitió finn- y ¿para que, Jake?- pregunto.

-Para el baile de esta noche-

-¿Cuál baile?- pregunto Finn

-el de la Dulce Princesa- contesto Jake.

-Ah, ese, no voy a ir-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Jake.

-Son muy aburridos, no pasa nada divertido-

-Entonces, invita a Marceline.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Conozco a Marceline, ella no querria ir a ese baile, y menos conmigo- replico Finn.

-Pues ahora la invitas, de todas manera es obligatorio que vayas tu y con pareja- ladro Jake.

-okay…. Lo hare, pero no la besare ni nada… es solo…. Mi…. Amiga- replico.

-Bueno, me voy, invitas a Marceline y te preparas para el baile de esta noche- ordeno Jake.

Finn, en cuanto perdió a Jake de vista, salió hacia la casa de Marceline pensando que decirle. Cuando llego toco a la puerta muy nervioso. Marceline abrió.

-Hey, Finn, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto marceline, contenta de que su amigo estuviera ahí.

-Bueno, Marcy…. Hoy…. En la noche…. Pues… la Dulce Princesa- tartamudeo Finn.

-Finn… no balbucees, dilo ya…. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo marceline seria.

-¿quieres ir al Baile de la dulce princesa conmigo? – grito Finn. Marceline solo rio a carcajadas. Finn, al oir la risa de Marceline, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera!... aun no te digo mi respuesta- dijo marceline tomando el brazo de Finn haciendo que regresara.

-Pero…. Pe-pero, te reíste, y yo…- tartamudeo Finn.

-Finn, si quiero ir contigo….. digo, recibi una invitación, no iba a ir, pero contigo seria divertido… entonces ¿te veo en la noche?- dijo marceline.

-Cla-claro, Marcy- dijo Finn ruborizado. Estaba a punto de irse.

-Espera, Finn.- lo paro marceline.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sin lengua…..-Dijo la vampireza entre carcajadas.

-Sin lengua- repitió Finn.

Finn regreso a su casa, se baño y se tiro en su cama mirando al techo.

-Saldre con Marceline- pensó

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- pensó al sentir su pecho. - ¡Demonios!... no puedo sentir esto por Marceline- dijo mientras tomaba una almohada y la ponía en su cara- ella es…. Perfecta, jamás le interesaría un simple humano como yo-

Finn se empezó a cambiar con el traje que le había traido Jake. Se miro al espejo y se arreglo la corbata de moño, se puso su gorro y solo se quedo ahí parado.

-Ahora voy por Marceline- se dijo a si mismo. Tomo la mascara que le había dado Jake y se dirigió hacia la casa de Marceline.

Cuando llego toco la puerta.

-Pasa, Finn- oyó que grito Marceline.

El entro y espero a lado del sillón en el cual no podía sentarse por lo duro que era.

-Quiero que me digas que opinas- dijo Marceline mientras bajaba.

Ella lucia un vestido Rojo sin tirantes que tenia un cinturón dorado que separaba el vestido en dos, traía guantes blancos y la mascara en mano.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Marceline ruborizada.

Finn solo se le quedaba viendo.

-Lo sabia, me veo ridícula, mejor me quito el vestido y….-

-No, Marceline , te ves hermosa….- la interrumpió Finn.

-¿en-enserio? Gra-gracias, Finn- dijo Marceline.

Ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos sin darse cuenta, cuando notaron lo que estaban haciendo ambos se voltearon totalmente rojos de la vergüenza.

-Esto… ¿ya nos vamos, mi Lady?- dijo Finn tendiéndole el brazo a Marceline para que lo tomara.

-Claro….- Marceline tomo el brazo de Finn y salieron dirijiendose al Dulce Reino.


End file.
